Superboy x Black Canary
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: A short story of Superboy and Black Canary


Calling the Staro tech like thing, the Sapphires.

Dinah entered the Cave's living quarters and saw Connor sitting I a chair his head in his hands. Dinah pulled from her pocket the Sapphire a thing that was a mix of many things.

Dinah broke it in haft and place the first piece at the back of her neck it sank into her skin. The other haft started glowing slightly and Dinah smiled. Now who ever she put the second piece on and won over would be hers soul mate.

Dinah aproceh Superboy quietly until she was behind him then she move to the side.

She place her hand which held the second haft of Sapphire in the middle of her hand on the back of Connor's neck. Immediately and without Connor noticing the Sapphire shank into his skin. Connor raise his head and was surprise a little to see Dinah. "Black Canary?" He said in a quit surprise voice. Which surprise him more when Dinah ran her hand up through Connor's hair affectively.

"Come Connor Let go spar we both need it." Dinah knew the Sapphire wouldn't start working until Connor was her and she knew what his feelings were for this world's Black Canary. Soon they would play out a scene from Connor fantasy and one that have been done in the past of different world similar to this one. But it would be different. Of one Connor and Megan weren't dating yet. Dinah felt a little guilty of stealing the real Connor from her. But not To guilty for this world will still have a Superboy similar to the one walking with Dinah just not the original.

They entered the big training room. Everyone else was gone it was just the two of them. Dinah could sense Connor being alone with his first crush and alittle did he know soon to be his one woman.

Dinah removed her jacket in a purposely sexy way. (If you want context go to the spar between Green Arrow and Black Canary on Justice League Unlimited but doing it much slower.)

They took fighting stances then they began. Back and forth they traded blows until Connor did a kick that Dinah almost didn't evade. But she duck low and kick Connor's other leg making him fall hard on his back loosing the match. Dinah got up and approached the down Connor.

"Almost had me there that time Connor." Said Dinah in a What seem to Connor a seductive voice. Dinah offered her hand and Connor took it. When he was on his feet Dinah place her left hand on his shoulder.

"You deserve a reward." Connor was confused by those words but didn't get a chance to ask. Because Dinah had wrap her arms around his neck and had her lips on his. Connor was surprise of course but his body moved on its own. His arms wrap around Dinah waist and he began to kiss back. After a minute they separated.

"Dinah?" Said Connor breathing hard staring at her a surprise look on his face. Dinah smiled lovingly at him. "I been wanting to do that for awhile now. And since Oliver and I are done. I can be with a real good man." Connor look a little worried. "I'm not here to use you Connor I can never do that to you. I know your feelings towards me and I truly feel the same." Connor blink. "Really?" He Asked.

Dinah nodded. "Yes I do. I just hope you truly feel the same way unless you think I to old..." she was cut off by Connor lips on hers again. Dinah knew he was going to do that and was counting on it. When they separated they gaze into each other's eyes. "Your beautiful, strong, and I do feel the same way. You and Megan are the only one to see me as who I am." Dinah ran her hand through his hair. Seeing truth in his eyes.

"I know you do and I think we both know what going to happen next. So hold tight and close your eyes."

"Why?" Connor Asked as Dinah pull him to her. "A new teleport system to try out now be quit for a moment please." Dinah then called out in a clear voice. "ARK TWO TO TRANSPORT LOCATION BLACK CANARY ROOM 794325 ACTIVATE." They were surrounded by golden light. (Similar To Star Trek.) Then the room was empty. Except a clone of Superboy who smiled as the zeda tubes started opening and the rest of the team arrived.

On the Ark.

Connor found himself in a bedroom holding Black Canary in his arms. Their was a large bed and windows The was covered by curtains. Though it was clearly night time because no light shown through. Another door which he assumed lead to other parts of the home. Dinah remove her boots. "This is my room, now our room here we can be together without holding back."

"But with my super strength I will break you!" Dinah laugh a beautiful laugh. Then she said.

"I took a pill that increased my body made stronger. You could right now throw your hardest punch into my face and no bones would break, no bruises, my skin is as hard as yours." Connor blink again. "Wow." She nodded knowing the Sapphire would have him believe the truth when she spoke it and she wasn't lying to him. "I prepare a lot of this moment my dear." She then pulled him to her and they began making out with no fear of hurting the other. Hands roaming over each other's body. As he was kissing her neck, Dinah felt Connor's hand grasp the zipper on the back of her outfit. Connor hesitated for a moment then continued when he look into Dinah eyes and she nodded. When Connor had finish unzipping, Dinah's outfit hang loosely on her then the slightest shift made it fall off her and pool around her ankles leaving completely bare. The only things left on her were her arm length gloves and her neck piece. Connor stared at the goddess before and again wonder again if this was dream or mind trick. He hope not.

Dinah smiled with amusement at the aw look on Connor's face. Then she reach her hands out to grasp Connor's shirt and purposely slowly move it up running her hands over Connor's perfect body. Feeling ever muscle and abs. Finally she removed the shirt off and threw it aside. They stared at each other for a moment then they came together again. Their bodies pressing against each other's. After Only a few moments of kissing Dinah did a move and they were on the bed. (What She did was lean backwards while pulling Connor with her and her legs hit the edge of bed and they fell on it.) Yet they keep going at it and after a few minutes Dinah thought it was time. With one of her hands the other was on the back of Connor's head unbuckle his pants. When it was lose she pulled everything down until it pass over his butt. Then she lifted her legs up and continued to push the pants down until it reach Connor's feet. He kick it off.

Now both were bare as the day they were born. Both look at each other, knowing what came next. Dinah touch Connor's face. "I'm yours Connor." Connor saw in Dinah's eyes complete trust and love in them. Which gave him the courage. He move his hips so their secret parts line up, his eyes never leaving Dinah's.

Dinah slowly wrap her legs around Connor's waist and Connor's hands grip her legs. Connor gulp then he said in small voice. "I love you Dinah." Dinah pull Connor to her again, her legs slowly tighten pushing his hips forward. As he started to entered her Dinah said in a voice that was completely honest. "I love you too Connor." She then kiss him again and he returned it as his hip continued to move forwards. Both moan into the kiss as Dinah was feeling Connor filled her like no one ever done before and Connor on the feeling of being inside Dinah. When he had completely filled her all the way up to her womb. They stayed still Dinah and Connor getting use to the feeling of being joined together. Then after a few moments then the love making began.

Slowly at first because it being Connor's first time. But Dinah was patience knowing what was needed. Both moan with pleasure. Then as Connor gain more confidence he began picking up the pace.

And now the passion grew more with each thrust. They moan out each other's names , their hands roaming over the others bodies. They kiss with all the love they felt. Occasionally Connor went to kiss Dinah's neck or her breasts. But she keep moving his head and his lips back up to hers. Their tongues dancing together. They only broke the kiss for air then came back again.

After 30 minutes since they join together they felt themselves getting close. Both knew to what and when Connor look into Dinah's eyes he knew what was going to happen when it did.

After a few more minutes they called out each other's names. Then they exploded Connor in Dinah and Dinah on Connor. When it happened the Sapphire on the back of each of their neck lit up and in Connor's mind he saw the truth. Of the Ark, of the multiverses, of his path that might had been on his earth and now his path is now. That the Dinah he was with had the choice to be with anyone she wanted and she literally could have anyone. Of her choosing him, of her truly falling in love with him before they met. Of what just happened of them being bonded together forever. Connor fell in love with the woman under him all over again.

He look at her and she smiled. "Why me?" He Asked even though he knew why. "Because I love you Connor Kent I truly do I'm yours." She answers with complete honesty. After a few moments Connor lean down to give her a slow passionate kiss. When they separated he said. "I love you Dinah Lance and May I Asked you to marry me?" Dinah face lit up with joy. "You may and my answer is yes I will marry you." They kiss again then began making love again in many positions.


End file.
